


The Origin of the Rainbow Pants

by ALMartin1011



Series: More Time [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Coming Out, Gen, Shuri Is a Good Bro, bucky deserves all the nice things, pansexual Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALMartin1011/pseuds/ALMartin1011
Summary: Part of the More Time- verse, we learn the origin of Bucky’s favorite rainbow pajama pants.
Series: More Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Origin of the Rainbow Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! As promised, the origin story behind our sweet Bucky’s favorite pajamas. I had this little head cannon in mind from the very start when I was brain storming for More Time, and I wanted to share it with ya’ll. You don’t have to be reading the series to enjoy BUT it will make a lot more sense (and squees) if you do.

“So, it’s like for all gay people?” Bucky asked, eyes wide with amazement. 

“Yes,” Shuri explained patiently for the third time, “The rainbow flag is for everyone who identifies as part of the LGBT community. But other sexualities have different flags too.” 

“I like the rainbow one though.” 

“And that’s fine, Bucky. We can get you a pin if you would like. Maybe a pair of pajama bottoms too? Okoye loves the ones I bought for her.” 

“What color are hers?” Bucky squinted at the hologram computer screen where Shuri was swiping through an online store looking for a pair of rainbow flag pajama pants.

“Hers are black, grey, white, and purple for the ace pride flag.” 

“That’s nice.” Bucky chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment while Shuri searched. “Hey, princess. What, um, what color is it if you like men and women?”

“Blue, purple, and pink. Why?”

Bucky took a breath, deciding he wanted to share with his new friend. Shuri had helped him re-acclimate to the world and he felt a deep kinship with the young royal. “That would be my flag then.” 

Shuri’s eyes lit up at the information. “It’s a good flag to have. I will find you a pin as soon as I find those pants.” 

“Is there a flag if you like everybody? Not just men or women. Pansexual, I think it’s called?” 

“Look at you being all woke over there.” she teased, “I’m proud of you.” 

Bucky blushed, ducking his head and not wanting to have to explain more. 

Sensing his shyness Shuri continued, “The pansexual flag is pink, yellow, and blue. Would you like me to get a pin with those colors as well?”

“Yes, please.” Bucky nodded. 

A smirk formed on her lips, “Okay, I will order one of those too. You can give it to Steve when he gets back from his mission with my brother.” 

“What?!” Bucky yelped, shocked and annoyed she had been so perceptive. 

“Oh come on. I see the way my two favorite white boys stare at each other. Besides, who else would have taught you that word if not me?” 

Bucky nodded, knowing there was no hiding from her. “I think he’ll like it. Thanks, princess.” 

Shuri grinned and threw an arm around Bucky’s shoulders, “Anything for my white wolf.” she told him affectionately while ruffling his hair.

Bucky let himself be wrapped up in her warmth for a moment, thankful for the easy companionship he’d found with her. The moment was fleeting though, as she jolted upright with a loud “Ah ha!” Quickly swiping through prompts on the screen Shuri told him with satisfaction, “I found those pants, you’re going to love them.” 

Two days later when the fleecy rainbow pajama pants arrived Bucky had to admit she was right. He _did_ love them. Now, if only he had them in other colors as well...


End file.
